TIDAK ADA HATI YANG SAMA
by Petra Kindness Ral
Summary: Kejadian sehari sebelum mereka berangkat untuk ekspedisi ke - 57? Levi Heichou dan Petra berdebat tentang sesuatu? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? #OneShootSnkFic #LevixPetra


**"TIDAK ADA HATI YANG SAMA"**

**By: Petra Kindness Ral**

**Disclaimer: Snk milik Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

**Hei ^^**

**Apa kabar?**

**.**

**Nah siapa yang suka sama pair satu ini?**

**Sebenarnya saya sangat bisa dibilang sangat menyukai pair satu ini,**

**Jadi saya membuat sesuatu untuk mereka, yap yaitu fic ini.**

**Semoga suka ya tanpa basa basi~**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ YA!.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi hari di suatu tempat yang diketahui adalah markas dari Recon Corps terjadi sesuatu yang patut kita lihat,

Di tempat biasa para anggota rapat, bisa kita lihat ada dua orang yang ada di ruangan ini, berdua.

"Ah... Heichou selamat pagi, dimana yang lain?" Tanya Petra yang terlihat sedang berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mereka keluar." Satu jawaban singkat yang diberikan oleh si penjawab, Heichou atau tepatnya Levi Heichou.

"Oh... Haha begitu." Petra tertawa garing sambil mengambil gelas dan menuangkan teh untuk Heichou.

Heichou tak menjawab apa-apa lagi, dia hanya mengambil gelas yang diisi teh oleh Petra dan meneguknya perlahan.

Petra hanya duduk melihat buku sambil melirik ke arah heichou begitu seterusnya.

'Apa yang ada dipikirannya?' Pikir Heichou dalam hati sambil menatap tajam ke arah Petra.

'Kenapa Heichou menatap seperti itu? Oh iya kan sudah biasa ya... tapi ucapkan sesuatu Petra.' Pikir Petra.

"Heichou, menurutmu apa benar jika ci... cinta itu buta?" Tanya Petra dengan sisa kekuatan yang dimiliki, walaupun rada gugup.

Heichou hanya menatap tajam ke arahnya, tanpa berkata sepatah katapun seperti meminta Petra lanjutkan-kata-kata-mu-tadi.

"Y-ya seperti itu loh, kau mencintainya tanpa melihat rupa fisik, sifat, juga masa lalu." Ucap Petra sambil mengaitkan jari-jari kedua tangannya satu sama lain.

Heichou menyeruput tehnya lagi dan menaruhnya di meja, "Itu hanya candaan belaka, Petra."

'Kurasa tidak bakal ada yang seperti itu, mungkin saja...' Pikir Heichou.

"I-itu ada Heichou!" Ucap Petra dengan suara lumayan keras sambil mengumpalkan tangan.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin, Petra?" Selidik sang Heichou.

Petra terkejut sambil menundukkan kepalanya, " So...Soalnya pasti ada orang seperti itu!"

'Kalau menunduk begitu bagaimana bisa kau menyakinkan pendapatmu ke orang lain?' pikir Heichou melihat sikap Petra.

"Giliran Heichou membuka topik." Senyum Petra terpampang jelas di wajah putihnya.

"Petra, menurutmu apa benar jika cinta itu sesuatu yang tidak perlu saling memiliki?" Heichou melipat kedua tangannya sambil menutup matanya.

Petra tampak terkejut dengan topik yang barusan dikatakan oleh Heichou.

Petra menghela napas dan menjawab, " Kurasa tidak perlu, Heichou."

"Alasan?" Heichou membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah lawan bicara.

"Karena orang tersebut telah mendapat hati seseorang yang dicintainya dan lagi..." Petra menaruh satu telapak tangannya tepat didadanya.

Heichou mengambil gelas berisi teh miliknya menunggu lanjutan kata-kata Petra, " Orang yang diambil hatinya tak mungkin pergi dari hati orang yang mencintainya, bukan?"

"Itu kecuali jika orang yang dicintainya tak mencintainya maka yang hanya kita bisa lakukan adalah membantunya membiarkan dia sendiri meraih kebahagiaan yang dia layak dapat meskipun itu bukan dari kita sendiri." Ucap Petra panjang lebar.

Heichou hanya menatap Petra lalu diam sambil menyeruput teh yang sudah mulai dingin miliknya.

* * *

Petra POV

"Heichou mau kutuang lagi yang masih hangat?" Aku segera berdiri dari tempatku duduk.

"Tidak, Petra." Hanya dua kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Heichou.

'Aku hanya penasaran kenapa Heichou malah ikut-ikutan membicarakan topik soal cinta, dan lagi bukannya aku yang memulai duluan?!'

'Mukaku terasa panas, apa yang terjadi denganku!'

(Krek)

"Heichou, kami sudah selesai!"

"Ah, ini melelahkan!"

"Aku ingin minum teh."

"Eh, Eld, Gunther, dan Oluo kenapa kalian sudah pulang?" Aku begitu kaget dengan kedatangan mereka.

"Pulang? Kami keluar ke depan halaman membersihkan rumput-rumput liar dihalaman." Ucap Gunther sambil menarik kursi untuk duduk.

"H...He...Hei...Heichou Ke...Kenapa aku tidak disuruh keluar membantu mereka?" tanyaku dengan suara tergagap.

"Besok kita akan pergi untuk ekspedisi kita yang ke-57, beristirahatlah."Ucap Heichou dengan suara yang pelan namun cukup untuk didengar lalu dia berjalan berlalu dari sana.

...

END of Petra POV

* * *

Levi Heichou mendengar raungan keras dari dalam hutan, semua tau itu adalah suara raungan milik Eren.

Heichou pun segera melesat ke arah tempat dimana suara itu berasal.

Namun, disaat Levi Heichou melewati pepohonan dia melihat sesuatu yang dia mungkin juga semua orang tidak ingin lihat.

Satu persatu anggota di tim Levi Heichou meninggal,

'Gunther, Eldo, Oluo...jangan bilang Petra?'

* * *

Flashback.

"Lalu bagaimana jika orang yang mencintai seseorang dan orang itu juga mencintainya namun tiba-tiba dia sendiri tiada?" Tanya Levi Heichou sambil menatap ke arah gelasnya.

"A...Ah kalau itu kurasa dia akan sangat bahagia karena semasa hidupnya tak sia-sia jika tau dirinya dicintai oleh diri orang yang dicintainya juga." Ucap Petra dengan senyum yang mengambang di wajah manisnya.

"Otakmu itu selalu berpikir tentang hal yang bahagia ya, Petra?" Protes Heichou kepada Petra.

"Karena cinta itu menurutku sesuatu yang sangat penting karena membuat orang lain bahagia, Heichou." Petra menatap Heichou seakan-akan Petra itu sedang jatuh cinta makanya dia kelihatan sangat bersemangat.

End of Flashback

* * *

Heichou menghentikan 3D Manuver Gear miliknya di suatu batang pohon, disana ada Petra yang tergeletak...

Sudah tak bernyawa, tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Petra ataupun senyumnya.

Heichou hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Petra, bagaimana dengan orang yang ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintainya yang juga mencintainya?" Levi Heichou melipat kedua tangannya tepat didagunya.

"Aku akan berkata seperti ini, Kurasa ini jawaban yang egois tapi entahlah... "

"Heichou... Biarkan kau dekap tentang perasaanku sama seperti aku juga yang mendekap perasaanmu disini... dihati kita masing-masing jika itu tidak memberatkanmu, tidak apa-apa jika tidak cari seseorang yang lain yang dapat mengisi kekosongan hatimu, dapat setiap hari didekatmu, dapat menuangkan teh untukmu, menutupimu dengan selimut saat malam jikalau kau ketiduran, jangan terlalu keras bekerja walaupun ku tahu pekerjaanmu sangatlah berat, perhatikan kesehatanmu, obati lukamu, dan tetaplah jadi dirimu yang seperti ini itu sudah cukup bagiku."Ucap Petra sambil tersenyum tapi bisa terlihat oleh Levi Heichou, Petra tersenyum tapi dia menitikkan air mata.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

_'Aku pilih pilihan pertama, Petra..._

_Tidak ada yang bisa sama, rupa memang bisa tapi hatimu tidak akan ada siapapun yang bisa menyamainya._

_Jawabanmu tidaklah egois sedikitpun tidak.'_

**End.**

* * *

**Untuk sejujurnya saya menangis saat membuat fic ini padahal saya sama sekali tidak mendengarkan lagu, saya hanya me-rewatch ulang snk episode saat Levi melihat jasad Petra.**

**Itu sudah lebih dari cukup buat saya menangis saat mengetikkan hal yang Petra katakan untuk heichou saat flashback itu.**

**^^; Review please?**


End file.
